


Revenge For Rejection

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sakura captures and rapes Tsunade as payback for years of rejecting her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Tsunade had no idea just when she fell asleep last night but as her eyes fluttered open, she wasn’t fully aware of her surroundings. The walls around her didn’t seem to be a room that she had ever been in, or even a bedroom. But the former Hokage quickly found that her arms and legs were bound together to keep her from moving and a ring gag in her mouth to keep her from shouting for help. Immediately, she realized that she had been captured by someone and was likely going to be used for whatever sexual fantasies they may have had since she was in a ring gag and not just with her mouth bound by cloth.

The pit of her stomach churned as she heard a nearby door open, revealing whoever her captor was. Unfortunately, when she noticed the pink hair and the diamond mark on the woman’s forehead, Tsunade recognized who it was right away. Sakura had captured her and bound and gagged her for no reason. Anger and fury rose from her core as she watched Sakura approach her. And as those slender hips swayed from side to side, the former Hokage realized just what that reason was. Sakura still must’ve been obsessed with her.   
  
“I’m sorry, Tsunade. I didn’t want things to come to this. You’ve rejected me so many times, even when I made it perfectly clear just how much I wanted to be with you. But you didn’t want that. You thought it would be okay to just tell me no and go about your day. It’s okay, though! I found the perfect solution to settle this and make you mine.~” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she hooked her fingers into her shorts and pulled them down, allowing her thick, hot, and hard cock to slap down on her mentor’s face.

There wasn’t any hesitation as Sakura pulled her hips back and lined her cock up with Tsunade’s forcefully opened mouth, happy that she had decided to use the ring gag now that she was finally able to do what she wanted. With a smile on her lips, Sakura thrust her hips forward and buried every inch of her shaft into Tsunade’s mouth. Almost immediately, she loved the feeling of her mentor’s tongue against her shaft, causing her to moan out in sheer bliss now that she was finally able to get what she wanted from this woman.

Sakura quickly started to rock her hips back and forth as she held onto either side of Tsunade’s head, keeping her in place and unable to struggle as she got to use her as she pleased. The feeling of her mentor’s tongue dancing around her cock was sublime, better than anything she had experienced in her sexual life. And knowing that it was because she finally took that step to make Tsunade hers instead of just asking fueled Sakura into picking up the pace of her thrusts.

Of course, having her mouth and throat violated wasn’t something new to Tsunade with all the debts that she had racked up over the years of her gambling. But to have her own pupil and someone she trusted be the one to do it caused her heart to ache. And the fact that Sakura went to such lengths as to likely drug her and bind her in order to make it happy made her feel sheer disappointment toward her pupil.

Tsunade wanted to ask Sakura just why she was doing this. If getting her dick sucked meant that much to her that she was willing to throw away their relationship in order to make this happen. But the former Hokage knew that she wouldn’t be able to ask the question like this. And even if she did, she was likely only going to get an answer she didn’t agree with.

However, that didn’t stop her from trying to pull her tongue away from Sakura’s shaft with each thrust that filled her mouth. The taste of her pupil’s cock was better than she would’ve expected it to be with just how needy Sakura was during their training. But she didn’t want this to happen. Tsunade didn’t want to have her mouth fucked and her throat raped by someone she trusted. But it seemed like that wasn’t going to stop Sakura. Especially when she pushed her hips forward and caused the throbbing shaft to push into the back of her throat.

“Damnit… If I knew it was going to feel this good to have your tongue on my cock, I would’ve done this so much sooner and just skipped asking you to be with me.” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she pushed her hips forward and sank each and every inch of her throbbing cock into Tsunade’s throat. She loved the way it felt to have such a tight and wet hole wrapped around her shaft, all while she could look down and see a gaze of disappointment and pain in Tsunade’s face. “But that doesn’t matter. I’m able to do this now and I’m going to enjoy every second of it.~”

When she noticed that Tsunade’s eyes were starting to flutter shut and her throat was starting to spasm as her body lacked the airwaves she needed to breathe, Sakura felt her heart flutter with excitement in her chest. She immediately started to thrust into her mentor’s face once again, fucking her mouth and relishing in the sweet feeling of pleasure and bliss that followed as a result. Even as it pushed her closer and closer to an orgasm, Sakura was loving how this was all coming together.

The world around Tsunade started to vanish as her lack of oxygen caused the world to slowly fade away. The feeling of Sakura’s cock plunging into her throat over and over again filled her mind and was one of the only things that she could register when her vision tunneled in on Sakura’s crotch. Luckily for her, that only lasted for another moment until she felt her pupil suddenly erupt inside of her mouth.

The feeling of rope after rope of thick, heated, and gooey spunk flooding into her throat caused the world around her to pop back into existence for a moment. A moment that was followed by Sakura’s cock slipping out of her mouth and slapping down onto her face, a few more spurts of her seed splattering along Tsunade’s cheek and her forehead. But she still couldn’t say anything as Sakura simply slapped her cock onto her face time and time again, moaning and clearly enjoying this humiliating spectacle that she was putting on.

However, when she felt that cock pull away from her face and a pair of hands grab onto her shoulder, Tsunade knew that things weren’t going to go in a direction she wanted. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to find herself turned around and pinned to the floor on her hands and knees, Sakura’s monstrous grip holding her in place and even threatening to bruise her skin if her pupil wasn’t careful. The binds that were holding her legs seemed to snap after a moment when Sakura reached down and grabbed onto her thighs, spreading them and letting Tsunade know that her pussy was about to get fucked by her pupil’s thick cock. Deep down, she didn’t want this and didn’t know how to fight it. But when she felt that throbbing shaft press against her lower lips, she knew she still didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Sakura didn’t hesitate to start thrusting her hips back and forth inside of Tsunade’s tight cunt. Each and every inch of her throbbing and excited cock slamming into her mentor’s pussy without letting the older woman have a chance to adjust to having something so thick inside of her. The thought lit the young woman up inside, causing her to pick up her pace almost right away and thrust into the former Hokage without any hesitation.

Sakra also didn’t shy away from the moans that spilled from her lips as she held tightly onto Tsunade’s hips, plunging deep into her pussy time and time again. “Fuck! I knew your pussy would be this tight! There’s no way it couldn’t with our regenerative jutsu!~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she relished in the tight and snug feeling of Tsunade’s pussy clenching and spasming around her shaft. “And it’s so warm. I knew I should’ve done this so much sooner!~”

Thanks to having her mouth still open and gagged, Tsunade couldn’t hide the unwanted moans that spilled from her lips. She wanted to shout at Sakura through this ring gag, kick at her and break a leg before she tried to get away from her pupil. But the older woman knew that with the strength that her pupil possessed, she wouldn’t be able to get anywhere, even if she did get out of Sakura’s grip. However, the faster and harder that the young woman thrust into her, filling her pussy and slamming against the entrance to her womb, the more Tsunade started to feel the faintest amount of pleasure swelling up within her.

It wasn’t due to the fact that it was Sakura thrusting into her or even that her pussy was getting fucked. The fact that Tsunade had a dick inside of her after so long of going without dating or even having benefits with anyone caused her body to cling on to the mild pleasure that it felt from having something plunging inside of her. And with her mouth open thanks to the gag, she was unable to hide the unwanted pleasure that surged within her.

And Sakura was quick to notice those moans that spilled from Tsunade’s open mouth. Her lips curled into a bright smile when she heard her mentor moaning and whining while being held against the floor. And it only caused her to thrust her hips as fast as she could now, wanting to try and make Tsunade feel even better despite the fact that she was currently raping her. “Does it feel that good to be raped, Ladt Tsunade? So good that you need to moan and grip so perfectly around my cock as I fuck you from behind?~”   
  
With each thrust that she made, Sakure felt more and more pleasure swell up in her system. Enough pleasure that she knew she was approaching another orgasm sooner than she wanted to. But that didn’t stop her from moaning happily and without shame as she slammed her dick against Tsunade’s womb. “I’m getting close, Lady Tsunade. I’m not pulling out. I want to fill you with every drop of my cum!”   
  
Hearing her student shout something like that caused Tsunade to shudder in disappointment and disgust. She had been turning down Sakura for years, thinking that she would eventually get the point that she didn’t want their mentor and student relationship to go anywhere else. Yet, here she was, being held down and raped without a care just because Sakura grew impatient. It caused tears to sting at Tsunade’s eyes as she knew she was likely to become pregnant with however much cum Sakura was going to pump into her.

However, she didn’t try to run away anymore. Tsunade simply knew that she couldn’t get away without either risking her life or Sakura’s, knowing that it would likely break out into a fight of pure strength between the two of them if she tried. And even though her precious pupil was the one raping her, Sakura remained her precious pupil. Unfortunately, that led Tsunade into getting creampied by her pupil who simply screamed in bliss.

Rope after rope of Sakura’s hot, fertile, and potent cum flooded Tsunade’s womb as she slammed herself as deep as she could go. And the former Hokage felt each and every drop of it splatter into her womb as she was held in place on the floor. Feeling that cock throb and pulse against her inner walls when she didn’t even want it inside of her made her feel like she wanted to puke. But when she felt her pupil lean forward and plant a few loving and endearing kisses against her neck, she didn’t know what to do. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter.

Sakura simply stayed in place as she relished in the feeling of Tsunade’s inner walls quivering around her shaft, knowing that she had to be feeling some sort of pleasure from it. However, she didn’t let the fact that her mentor didn’t cum deter her from what she was here to do. With a bright and excited smile on her face, Sakura thought about just how much cum she had pumped into Tsunade’s womb. “I couldn’t put a proper amount on it… But I know that if I get you pregnant, you’ll be forced to be with me to raise our child, Tsunade. Even if you hate me after this, you’re not the type of woman that would abandon your own kid.~”   
  
The young woman dragged her tongue along her lips as she ran her fingers through her mentor’s golden locks. “Isn’t that right, Tsunade?~” Sakura chuckled as she pulled herself back and put both of her hands on her mentor’s plump and soft rear end, her cock still buried inside of her cunt and still throbbing. “But, maybe I shouldn’t just focus on your pussy. Maybe I should dump a few loads into your ass, right? Make sure I use all of my future wife’s holes while I have the chance?~”   
  
A low and uneasy grown left Tsunade’s mouth as she felt Sakura suddenly start to play with her ass, causing her to shudder when she felt those slender but strong fingers against her skin. It felt so wrong to be played with in such a way. But she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get out of it even if she tried. However, she at least had the luxury of Sakura remaining inside of her pussy, allowing her the slightest bit of pleasure despite having her ass groped and squeezed.

At least, she thought she did. Before she knew it, Tsunade felt Sakura’s hands suddenly move a little bit lower and to her thighs, keeping the former Hokage in place while that cock slid out of her pussy. And much to her displeasure, she felt her pupil quickly slap it down against her plump rear end, causing it to jiggle and shake from the impact. In the back of her mind, Tsunade started withing over and over again that Sakura would come to her senses and not do what she was about to do.

Unfortunately for her, Sakura knew exactly what she wanted to do after spanking and playing with Tsunade’s plump and perfect rear end for a few moments. “I’m going to fuck your ass now, Love. Be sure to relax so it doesn’t hurt too much, okay?~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, Sakura was quick to line her cock up with Tsunade’s back door, only giving the former Hokage a moment to relax her body before thrusting her hips forward.

And much to Sakura’s pleasure, but Tsunade’s dismay, her cock slid right in with every little effort. But the older woman’s asshole was incredibly tight and a much more snug fit than her pussy. The young woman couldn’t help but laugh as she started to rock her hips back and forth, fucking her mentor’s ass now without a care in the world. She knew that no one would be able to find them and no one would be able to stop them until she was satisfied. And Sakura was hoping that, by that point, Tsunade would be broken and just accept all the love that she had for her.

Over and over again, Tsunade felt that hot and massive shaft plunging into her asshole and stretching out her anal walls without any hesitation. It caused her heart to ache and those tears that were stinging at her eyes to finally start to fall. Now every hole of hers had been taken and ruined by someone that she trusted and loved like a daughter. And nothing would ever change that. Especially because she was forced to sit here and take very single thrust that filled her asshole until her rapist would be satisfied.   
  
And, of course, Tsunade had no idea just when Sakura would be satisfied with her body. With just how many years she had been praying and hoping to be with the former Hokage, she figured that it’d be a few hours at the least and a few days at the most. Which only caused Tsunade’s heart to ache when she realized she might be stuck like this for a few days.

However, that didn’t matter to Sakura. As she held tightly to those plump ass cheeks, she was far too focused on the pleasure that rushed through her to worry about just how long she was going to keep this up. The only thing that mattered to her was making sure that each and every drop of her seed would be pumped into or onto Tsunade one way or another before she was done. However long that took didn’t matter to her.

Which made Sakura all the more happy as she moved her hands from Tsunade’s perfect and plump rear end to her perfectly large and perky tits. “I can’t wait to fuck your tits after this. I’ve been wanting to have my dick buried between them since you first started training me.~” Sakura couldn’t help but moan and happily giggle into Tsunade’s ear, unable to see the tears that flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor. “I’m not going to be done fucking you for a long time. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. You are my future wife, after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finds out that Tsunade slept with Ino and decides to blackmail Ino.

Making her way to the Hokage’s office, Sakura stopped at the door when she heard a familiar voice moaning through it. She didn’t know if she should peep and see just what was going on or if she should just leave it be and let Tsunade have her fun with whoever was in there. Though, after a moment, Sakura decided that she had to see who it was. After everything she had done with Tsunade to break her mind and turn her into a slut, it only made sense that the Hokage’s Mistress could see who she was fucking. “Let’s see just who you’ve seduced today, you slut…”

Sakura’s voice left her lips as a whisper as she slowly and carefully opened the door to the Hokage’s office, only cracking it so that she could see inside. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that Tsunade had Ino bent over her desk and was hammering into her from behind with a strap on. “Ino? Well, I suppose that even if you are a bit of a bitch, you must have good taste in women, Tsunade.” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched for another moment, seeing just how much Ino was enjoying being fucked by Tsunade.   
  
Once that moment was over, however, she carefully closed the door and made her way down the hall, a plan developing in her mind. If Tsunade was able to seduce Ino like that, then it only stood to reason that Sakura would be able to do the same. Though, she knew that she’d have to use a little blackmail considering that Ino was currently married to Sai still. But that didn’t stop her from smiling as she made her way home and thought about just what to do from here.   
  
***************************************************   
  
Ino had been invited to Sakura’s house a few days after she had slept with Hokage Tsunade, making her wonder just what was going on. Sakura was still a friend of hers, and a dear one at that, but the timing of things just seemed to be too perfect to not be connected in some way. However, she didn’t let that stop her from showing up at her friend’s house and making her way inside Sakura’s home.   
  
“Sakura, are you in here?” As she stepped into the house, starting to walk through it, Ino found the door to her friend’s bedroom cracked open just a little bit. She pushed the door open and saw Sakura sitting on her bed with the room around her lit by candlelight. Immediately, more red flags started to go off in her head as she realized that Sakura wanted something that she couldn’t give. “Sakura, what do you want? I’m not going to fuck you just because you invite me over and have a room lit by candlelight. You know I’m married.”   
  
“OIh, I certainly know that you are. And so does Tsunade. But it was pretty easy to catch you two fuckin gin her office a few days ago.” Sakura’s lips curled into a bright smile as she looked at Ino, playfully crossing her legs and looking into her friend’s face just in time to see the color drain from it. “Don’t worry, Ino! I’m willing to keep it a secret if you do something for me. It shouldn’t be too hard. Nothing you can’t handle, anyway.”   
  
“A-And just what is that? Does it have anything to do with the candles in the room?” Ino tried her best to play off the accusation, having a feeling of just what Sakura wanted from her. But she was going to do her best to make sure that didn’t happen. She looked around the room for a moment and tried to think of a way out of it, but was quickly stopped when she heard Sakura clearing her throat. “You want-”   
  
“I want to fuck you, yes. I think it’s only fair that you be a slut for one of your best friends if you’re willing to be a slut for someone like Tsunade.” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked across the room at Ino, watching as a look of disgust came to her face. It wasn’t something that she had expected, but it was a look that caused Sakura to be a bit more turned on than usual. She licked her lips once again, this time standing up and letting Ino see her body in the candlelight now.

The moment hat Sakura’s body came into view, Ino instinctively started to gaze upon it. The way it both glowed and disappeared in the candlelight, making her eyes dart from one portion of Sakura’s body to the next. Deep down, Ino couldn’t deny that her friend had a rocking body and would make any guy or girl she wanted to sleep with feel honored. But Ino wasn’t just any kind of guy or girl. She was married, and though she cheated, she didn’t want to with her best friend. Especially once she looked down and saw that hard and throbbing cock between Sakura’s legs.

Almost immediately upon seeing that rigid shaft, Ino felt like she wanted to vomit. Not only was her friend blackmailing her into having sex, but she had a cock that shouldn’t be between her legs. Ino’s mind raced about how she never once realized despite all the time that she and Sakura had spent together, wondering just what lengths her friend had gone to in order to hide it. However, as her gaze lingered on it, it became clear that Sakura wasn’t wanting to wait anymore. “Y-You want me to-”   
  
“Right now, I want you to make you way over here and get down onto your knees. After that? I think I’ll fuck that pretty face of yours.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought her hand to her shaft, starting to playfully stroke it and ignore Ino’s look of disgust. “Don’t forget that I can tell everyone in the village that you’re a dirty cheating slut if you don’t want to cooperate.~”

The moment that Ino got close enough for Sakura to be able to get her hands on her, that’s exactly what she did. A smile came to her lips as she grabbed onto her friend’s head, yanking her close enough for those soft lips to press a few gentle kisses against her cock. Something that she didn’t get to feel with Tsunade until after she had broken the Hokage. Of course, that only prompted Sakura to start fucking Ino’s throat sooner rather than later.

A single moment after pressing a kiss against her friend’s hard shaft, Ino felt the grip on either side of her head get tighter. Tight enough that she knew she had to give up control for this to end sooner rather than later. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut just as Sakura buried each and every inch of her throbbing shaft into her mouth, pushing the tip and first few inches into Ino’s throat and causing her to gag. Her throat sputtered around that thick shaft for a moment before it started to rock back and forth in her mouth, covering her tongue in its taste.

Much to her pleasure, Ino didn’t struggle nearly as much as Tsunade did their first time together. It made the process a lot easier and a lot quicker to have her fun that way. And it allowed Sakura to smile as she thrust into Ino’s mouth time and time again, loving the way it felt to have her tongue dance along the underside of her shaft. “You may have that look of disgust now, but I saw nothing but pleasure on your face as Tsunade fucked you with that strap on. I Wonder if you just dislike me or dislike the flavor of cock.~”   
  
Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she picked up the pace of her thrusts, forcing herself to reach even deeper into Ino’s mouth and throat. “Whatever the reason, you’ll be in love with the flavor of my dick before I’m done with you.” The feeling of Ino’s tongue dancing along her shaft was quickly starting to feel too good for Sakura to handle, especially when the tip of her dick reached deep enough into the blonde’s neck to cause it to bulge.

Unfortunately for Ino, she was able to taste Sakura’s precum as it seeped onto her tongue, leaving her with a slightly bitter flavor covering her tastebuds while her face got fucked. Fortunately for her, as she continued to use her tongue in the best way that she could, Ino knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before Sakura came. Meaning that this would be over that much sooner no matter what. However, when she felt that thick member suddenly pull out of her mouth and slap down against her face, Ino opened her eyes and looked up to see just what her friend was doing.

Before she knew it, Ino felt Sakura stroking that cock against her face and teasing her with it. The scent of her saliva and Sakura’s musk wafted into her nose as it was stroked against her skin. After another moment, Ino felt that cock throb and pulse against her face, erupting right then and there while her friend let out a blissful and shameless moan. Rope after rope of thick, heated, and potent cum splattered along her face, covering her cheek, her nose, and even covering one of her eyes. All before Sakura pulled her hips back and slapped her dick down against Ino’s lips. “S-Sakura, that’s fucking disgusting! Why did you have to cum on my face like that?!”

A soft and delightful chuckle rumbled in Sakura’s throat as she looked at Ino and licked her lips. “I didn’t think it would be so easy to mark your face like this. But you just… gave in. And I have to say, I’m glad that you did.” She brought both of her hands to Ino’s shoulders and pinned her friend down onto her back, spreading her legs a moment later and exposing her pussy without a second thought. “But now, it’s time for us to really have fun. If you’ll let a fake dick fill your cunt, I think it’s only fair you let a real one do the same. And, as your friend, I don’t plan on stopping until you love it.~”

Sakura didn’t waste a single moment before pushing her hips forward and burying her shaft as deep into Ino’s cunt as she could reach. Each and every inch of her throbbing, sensitive, and rigid member filled her friend’s pussy and easily started to stretch out her inner walls. Almost immediately, Sakura felt like she was in heaven due to just how good Ino’s pussy felt wrapped around her shaft. The way it quivered and convulsed around her member when she kept her hips still, allowing the blonde’s body to adjust to having something like this inside of her.

On the other hand, Ino couldn’t believe she was in this situation. Sure, having something so thick and hot inside of her was much better than having a simple strap on like when Tsunade was fucking her. But at least Tsunade had seduced her and made her feel wanted first, instead of simply blackmailing her like Sakura was. Ino’s heart skipped a beat in her chest a moment after she was penetrated when she felt her friend starting to rock her hips back and forth, causing that throbbing member to rub against her inner walls.

Almost immediately, Ino felt the pleasure and bliss that came from being fucked by something so big. Unfortunately, she also felt a surge of disgust and emotional pain fill her as she was reminded that it was Sakura fucking her and not her husband or someone else that she actually wanted to be with sexually. However, when the pleasure that she felt continued to grow, Ino felt like she was going to lose her mind. She knew that she shouldn’t like what was happening to her and that she especially shouldn’t be getting off on it. But Ino was unable to help herself with just how quickly and roughly Sakura thrust into her.

Of course, Sakura knew that Ino was enjoying herself the more she thrust into her. From the way her inner walls quivered and shook around her shaft to the way that her breath hitched with each thrust and almost turned into moans. Sakura knew exactly what she was doing. And it showed as she brought one of her hands to Ino’s cheek and the other to her friend’s breast, groping the large mound and keeping it from bouncing and swaying with each thrust. “This feels much better than some fake cock, doesn’t it? The warmth, the throbbing, the way I stretch your cunt. I bet it feels far better than when Tsunade fucked you with that strap-on.”   
  
Sakura started to pick up the pace of her thrusts, loving the way that Ino reacted, heavy moans starting to leave her now that things got serious. All the while, she continued to grope and squeeze the soft mound in her hand while teasingly dragging her thumb along Ino’s lower lip. “It’s okay, Ino… You don’t need to hide how it feels from me. Remember, I’m not going to stop until you love it. What kind of friend would I be if I did?~”   
  
As she lay on her back, having a thick and throbbing shaft plunge into her pussy over and over again, Ino couldn’t believe that she was starting to give in to whatever Sakura was trying to do. With just how much pleasure filled her to the way that her disgust in Sakura started to fade to the way her friend dominantly pushed her thumb into Ino’s mouth and caused her to start playfully sucking on it. The blonde knew that she shouldn’t be enjoying herself as much as she was, but it felt far too good to not enjoy it. Especially as Sakura leaned over Ino’s body, adjusting the angle at which her dick plunged into her, and causing the blonde to feel that throbbing shaft rubbing against her inner walls in all new ways.

Listening to the way Ino moans around her thumb as she continued to fuck her, it didn’t take long for Sakura to reach the peak of her pleasure once again. Maybe it was the way Ino’s eyes seemed to glimmer in the candlelight as her inner walls tightened around Sakura’s shaft. She didn’t know for sure. But it didn’t matter to her when she reached her orgasm, happily throwing her head back and moaning into the air while slamming her shaft as deep as she could into Ino. Burying each and every inch of her shaft into her friend, Sakura unloaded inside of her right then and there.

Rope after rope of her thick, potent, and fertile seed flooded into Ino’s womb while painting her inner walls white. And she didn’t shy away from just how good it made her feel, happily biting down on her lower lip as she looked down at Ino’s concerned face. The way her eyes showed off a sense of lust as well as concern caused Sakura’s lips to curl into a smile. “Don’t worry, Ino. If you end up getting pregnant, we’ll just say it’s your husband’s kid. And if he doesn’t believe that… Well, I guess you’re just out of luck.~”   
  
Ino’s eyes widened as she felt herself suddenly getting flipped over onto her stomach, Sakura’s cock pulling out of her pussy and slapping down against her plump rear end now that it was being raised in the air. “W-Wait a minute! Y-You’re still not done?! Just how long can you last?!” Her heart skipped a beat in her chest once again when she noticed felt that thick member suddenly press against her asshole, causing her to gasp and grab on tightly to the sheets. It was one thing when Tsunade fingered her ass during their affair. But to have something as big as Sakura’s dick inside of her ass? It was enough to scare Ino almost into calling things off and telling her husband herself.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get a moment to decide if she was actually going to go and tell her spouse that she cheated. Ino was too slow in making her decision and was rewarded with the feeling of Sakura’s impressive member plunging deep into her asshole. Inch after inch of the throbbing shaft stuffed her hole until her friend’s hips met her plump rear end, causing her to gasp and moan against the bedsheets. The pain and pleasure of having her asshole stuffed like this were enough to make Ino writhe in place as she was pinned against the bed, enjoying having her asshole filled more than having her pussy filled.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Ino’s lips the moment that Sakura started to thrust into her, the pleasure that came from being fucked like this too much for her to handle. Maybe it was the combination of having her pussy fucked a moment ago immediately being followed by having her asshole fucked as well. Whatever the reason was, Ino found herself moaning happily in time with Sakura’s thrusts, her breath hitching in her neck from time to time when her friend’s grip on her body got a bit tighter. “S-Sakura… H-Harder… Harder…”   
  
When she heard Ino ask her to fuck her harder, Sakura couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat. She had planned on fucking her friend all night long if she needed to, but to hear her starting to enjoying herself already brought her a sense of bliss and excitement that she hadn’t felt in a while. “Of course, Ino. If you’re going to ask like that, what kind of friend would I be if I turned you down?” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to pick up the pace of her thrusts, fucking her friend harder and harder by the second just like she wanted. Luckily for her, it also brought her more pleasure by the second, getting to feel Ino’s asshole clenching and convulsing around her shaft with each thrust.

Her husband had never fucked her like this, taking her body and using it like a toy for his pleasure while coming up with a fake reason to do so. But here was Sakura, thrusting as quick and as hard into Ino’s asshole as she could, lighting the blonde up inside as much as she could. And with each thrust that filled her asshole, the louder and more shameless the moans that spilled from Ino’s lips were getting. And neither of the women care to stop it with just how good it felt to be fucking like this. Especially Ino when her pussy quivered and ached, her body jealous that only her asshole was being stuffed right now.

Of course, with the joy and excitement that she was feeling, Sakura was quick to push herself closer and closer to an orgasm. She was loving the way Ino’s body felt around her shaft, not thinking it was nearly as good as Tsunde’s body wrapped around her cock but more than good enough to get off to. And it showed as Sakura slowed down the pace of her thrusts in order to plunge her shaft as deep into Ino as she could and as hard as she could. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she fucked her friend like this, loving the fact that she was starting to approach her third orgasm while Ino finally gave in to her.

With the way Sakura’s hands held onto her hips, Ino casually lifted her rear end as high into the air as she could. The way her friend’s shaft rubbed against her anal walls, stretching her hole in all new ways, was enough for Ino to find a sense of bliss that she never felt with her husband. Nor when she was being fucked all night long by Tsunade. Sakura was right, the feeling of a hot and throbbing shaft plunging into her was so much better than a fake and plastic dick. And it became all the more clear to her when she felt Sakura throbbing inside of her just like the other times she came.

Without any warning, any care for Ino’s pleasure, and any shame in herself, Sakura thrust her hips forward and buried her cock as deep into Ino’s asshole as she could. And she came right then and there. Her shaft throbbed and pulsed inside of her friend before finally erupting inside of her. Rope after rope of her heated, potent, and thick spunk flooded Ino’s asshole and painted her insides a thick shade of white. Luckily for Sakura, that was all it took for Ino to reach her orgasm as well, a loud and shameless scream of bliss leaving her as well.

The feeling of Sakura’s cum pumping into her asshole was enough to push Ino over the edge and into her own orgasm, her inner walls clamping down around nothing while her anal walls clenched down tightly around the thick shaft that was still throbbing and erupting inside of her. A loud and shameless scream left the blonde’s lips as she pressed her face tightly into the pillow, her juices squirting onto the bed underneath her and between her knees.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Ino’s lips as the pleasure that she felt still resonated inside of her while Sakura pulled her hips back and suddenly left her void of cock and empty. She wanted to turn around and ask her friend to keep fucking her, but wasn’t able to get a word out when she suddenly felt Sakura’s lips crashing against her own. But instead of argue and get mad at her friend, Ino instead accepted the kiss and returned one of her own. And she couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat in her chest when she was flipped over onto her stomach. “S-Sakura… I…”   
  
“Sorry, Ino. I can’t fuck you anymore. It’s getting late and you’ll need to get home if you want to make it to your husband before he gets curious. But, if you come back, I’ll be happy to fuck you again.~”   
  
***********************************************   
  
It had been a few days since Ino had last seen Sakura or Tsunade on her own. They were always with someone or each other, and it made her a little suspicious that she hadn’t seen them like this in the past. And because of that, she decided to follow them around one day, wanting to see just what was going on between the two people that seduced her and caused her to cheat on her husband. Unfortunately, she didn’t find anything that she wanted. Instead, Ino found out that both of them had planned her being seduced by Tsunade and then blackmailed by Sakura.

Ino couldn’t believe that both of them had set her up like that. But as she sat outside the Hokage’s office, head in her hands and tears flowing out of her eyes, she knew that it was the truth. Deep down in her heart, she knew that there was no way Sakura would just somehow find out about them having sex and then using it to blackmail her after just a few days. It was far too convenient. But the pleasure that she felt from having sex with both of them blinded her enough to not realize it. Unfortunately, as she cried outside of the Hokage’s office, Ino knew that she wouldn’t be able to pry herself away from either of them. Things felt far too good for her to be able to, and she would happily crawl back to them both if they simply asked her to.


End file.
